the_clone_wars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Mickey Mouse
Mickey Mouse is an omnipotent god, Who knows about everything that has, could, and will happen in the star wars multiverse along with controlling said multiverse. He has taken over power from the previous god of the multiverse, George Lucas, and can do everything possible and impossible. He is immune to every force ability, and makes the existence of The Father, The Son, The Daughter and the force all look like children. Despite all of this, very rarely does he respond to Dimensional threats and communication between two or more universes. In Roleplay, He can only be used by people with moderator or higher status. History Creation of The Multiverse After taking over power from the previous ruler of the multiverse, George Lucas, He decided to reset the multiverse. He chose to take the ideas george originally had, and do it his own way for each universe. He moved george's main universe to universe 3's position, made his own continuity for universe 2, and made an combination of universes 2 and 3 as universe 1. Finally finishing, he decided to rest, only waking up whenever an universe goes against what he pleases.... Anakin's Bacon Rampage Anakin and Obi-wan were fighting count dooku, when suddenly anakin got really angry and started turning everything into bacon. and when I say everything, I mean Everything. Anakin had turned everything in the galaxy, even every other jedi, into bacon. Suddenly, The Death Star appeared as both the disney and legends continuity was broken at that point and doesn't make sense anymore. The Death Star fired it's beam in an attempt to blow up anakin, but it didn't work and anakin turned The Death Star into bacon aswell. Shortly After, an figure so large and powerful appeared, larger then the entire universe, it was shaking everything. Anakin felt the presence of such powerful figure, but he was not sure if he could comprehend it. This figure was.....Mickey. Mickey was not pleased at this timeline, stating it wasn't profitable enough. Then, by mickey merely tapping the universe, everything in it was deleted from history. Trivia *He was inspired by several characters:Mickey Mouse from Disney (Obviously), Bugs Bunny, wikizilla roleplay wiki's "GodGodzilla", Fan-made kaiju wiki's god version of skeleturtle, The Roleplay Grid version of SANESSS, Red God ty-dawg (once again from Roleplay Grid), the living tribunal, The One above All, asriel dreemurr and an previously made joke character gojiratheking made that was also an god known as Darth Senate. *He is the first god to have been thought of for the wiki. *It is stated in the Rules page that no-one can be stronger then mickey mouse. He will always have this position unless A Moderator Changes it or if Disney's Deal with Lucasfilm Unlikely breaks up. This Rule was also put into place to prevent godmodding on A Multiversal or worse level. *He was originally made in 2017 as A troll-alias to fight off Godmodders and break off flame wars on The Roleplay Grid, A Inspiration Site for this one, but it was never used on any of the selectable targets (Common Godmodders or Flame War Ensuers) before they were banned. However, it did sort of make A Appearance in A Meme from early 2018 or Late 2017 where He had Mechazero101 (Who wasn't and still isn't A Godmodder) be rammed by Minnie Mouse in A Car. A Gag would then ensue where Minnie would state that she thinks she rammed someone over, but Mickey would tell Minnie to shut up and keep driving. The Gag didn't last long only being used twice in it's history. It wasn't until this wiki was founded it'd be put into use as the strongest character in this wiki and ruler of The Star Wars Multiverse. His Position as A Troll-alias to fight off Godmodders and Flame Wars still remains and even carried over to here. Category:Gods Category:Joke Characters Category:Characters